Wild Horse on the Hellmouth
by Hermitwriter
Summary: What if Ranma finally had enough of his shitty life and decided to get revenge, and exactly who are these Powers that say they can break his curse?
1. Chapter 1

Ranma had finally had enough bullshit in his life he was going to get his revenge and leave those users and abusers behind filmsy reasons like honour be damned.

To fully understand why Ranma snapped now as opposed to any time in the last two tortorous years is easy to explain we just have to go back to this afternoon.

Ranma was sitting under the window meditating when he overheared Genma and Soun talking.

-Are you sure he won't notice what we're doing Genma?

\- Hah am I sure? That boy wouldn't know complex thinking if it hit him in the face, no he is a complete idiot in all matters but martial arts I made sure of it.

Getting over the fact that his old man was badmouthing him he frowned, what did pops mean ,, he made sure of it"? Luckily Soun seemed to share his enquiry

-Made sure of it how?

\- Bahah it was easy all i had to do was press a few pressure points and make sure that he thought they were girly and presto!

-Haha Genma you old dog you still got it ,now pour us some sake!

Ranma was silently fuming as he quietly left that disgusting fleabag screwed with him somehow and he was gonna fix it! He knew just the man for the job.

Nodding to himself he ran to dr. Tofu's office and banged on the door.

-Wha-? Ranma? Do you know what time it is what could be so urgent that you couldn't wait till morning?

Ranma took in the disheweld looking dr. Tofu and quickly told him what he had heard. He had been going to dr. Tofu for the last year simply to talk about their problems and lives, in fact he could say that the good doctor was his only real friend in Nerima.

\- I can't belive that man! Actually yes tes I can what I cant belive is that I never gave you a full body examination.

After that dr. Tofu did an exam and found out that both is mind and body had been messed with, his sperm donor had in fact blocked what is called a supreme monk point a pressure point which deadens sex drive and his wisdom point which blocked his ability of higher thinking, the dr immediately unblocked his wisdom point and then Ranma dexided to learn about pressure points and release his own supreme monk point to avoid awkward situations arising.

Ranma then thanked the dr and went to the park to think. He didn't notice it before but now his thoughts were running through his head at such speeds he fealt like a person who couldn't see well who just got glasses for the first time. For the first time everything was clear and for the first time it hit him just how badly he was treated by the people in his life. For the first time comprehending just what was done to him he snapped.

His father was a child abusing prick who took advantige of him,tortured him, sold him like cattle, beat him and intelectually and emotionally stunted him.

His mother was a manliness obssesed freak who couldn't come up with the definition of the word. She wanted things from him but even she didn't know what she wanted

Not to even mention all the other people who used him for money, attacked him on a daily basis, sexually assaulted him , he fealt his insides clench. Because of them he was never going to have a normal life was he? He will always be assulted stalked and exploited... they would follow him to the ends of the world... unless... he got rid of them...permanently

He was already a killer he killed Saffron he was stronger than all of them so why shouldn't he just get his revenge and his fresh start in one? Why shouldn't he take his pound of flesh that was owed to him? The police could never catch him let alone imprison him... so what was stopping him?

The Code taught to him by his sperm doner? Honour taught to him by his honourless waste of space dad? No he would do it and... he grinned... he would do it with Saffron's sword. He didn't want to give them the pleasure of making him use his hand and get that intimate with them.

Mind made up he went to the house of his first target: the Tendo dojo.

A/N so sorry about the original post its my first time posting and I have no idea what went wrong hope this one turned out better


	2. Chapter 2

The first target was the one who made him suffer the most, the panda.

He got more than he deserved, a swift end cut from croch to throat he couldn't even scream as the life fled his suprised eyes . Next was that pig Ryouga , he was sleeping snuggled up to that bitch Akane in pig form, he still couldn't belive after all this time she still couldnt figure out who her precious P chan was...what a dumb bitch.

Slicing off the piggy's head whoke up Akane

\- R-ranma what did you do to P chan?!

She took out her mallet from hammer space and made to hit him.

-Oh I'm going to enjoy killing you

He snached her mallet from her

-You don't get the luxury of getting cut up by a sword... no you'll die by being pummeled to death by your own mallet.

He was in the process of beating her to death(quite easily at that... strong martial artist his ass) when Nabiki ,Kasumi and Soun ran into the room.

-What-?!

-Oh my God!

Upon seeing Akane's bleeding and broken form on the floor they reacted with shock and fear.

-I'll kill you quick ok?

Taking out his sword he sliced and decapitated both Soun and Nabiki the former who had tried to get into a sloppy fighting stance, leaving Kasumi alive, she was not a threat and had never really done anything to him, he crushed Akane's head with his foot and left.

Next he went after Kuno and after impaling him with his own sword headed to the Neko hatten.

Shampoo and Mousse were easily dipached.

Cologne was the only one to put up a decent fight but he owerpowered her eventually and decapitated the old ghoul. He then went through her things to pick up secret technique scrolls, he figured she owed him after all the shit the amazons put him through.

He was just stowing away the last scroll into his hammer space when he heard a voice, immediately on guard he picked up his bloody sword when he saw a glowing humanoid shape floating a couple of inches off the floor.

\- You have summoned us Ranma Saotome not intentionally no but we shall take this chance and this blood as a sacrifice you may get one wish from us and we shall grant it if it is in our power to do so...

It spoke with many different voices like a room of people speaking in unisen. Ranma narrowed his eyes, he knew better than to be foolish and not question this, nothing was free

\- Whats the catch?

\- You will get your wish and in return you will do a task for us, occasionaly we will have side quests for you but you will always be rewarded for them, if you accept you will become our avatar in a new world.

\- What quest? What do you mean new world? And who are you?

-We are The Powers that Be child. You will be the guard of one of that world's important players... as for the world you'll be going to its a world parallel to this one where there are such things as monsters but not ki , you will keep your ability to use ki and chi and might even teach someone how to use chi if you want, however there is such a thing as magic so be carefull...

\- So I guard this dude and do a few other things and in return you grant my wish?

\- Yes.

Ranma grinned ferally

-I'll take it.

-Excellent We'll even give you a boon in the place We will be dropping you off there is this organization...

A/N was I too brutal? Wo do you think he's going to guard? Did you like the chapter?


End file.
